


i like me better

by katotastic000



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, M/M, ishimondo - Freeform, one thought brain focused, that one thought is ishimondo being soft with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katotastic000/pseuds/katotastic000
Summary: On a morning like every other, Mondo thinks about what makes Kiyotaka and him lovable men.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	i like me better

**Author's Note:**

> [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7fzkqLozwA) gives me no other thoughts other than soft

Mondo despised the sound of an alarm clock, but nothing of the morning was as wonderful as waking up next to Kiyotaka.

Through his blurry vision, he saw him sitting up straight in bed, stretching and his sleepy brain formed the first thought of today: how glad he was that Kiyotaka was his to love.

Not yet able to word properly, Mondo murmured something unintelligible even to himself as he arched his back and pressed his face deeper into his pillow. Kiyotaka turned to him and brushed his fingers over his cheek. "Fine, then. I'll give you your ten more minutes." Leaving a kiss on his forehead, Kiyotaka stood up and Mondo's eyes fell shut too soon again to observe his morning exercises.

It was incredible, to have a person that could kiss you asleep as good as they could kiss you awake. Incredible how Kiyotaka knew to change from brimming with energy to a dim flame when he needed it. He was not tired of the many, tiny answers he gave to Mondo's ceaseless river of worries, that a peck, arms open to an invitation, a softly spoken "You'll be alright, my love" barricaded the floods and allowed Mondo to rest.

Each morning, Kiyotaka said "I'll give you your minutes" and each morning, he introduced his tightly clocked day of productivity with his lips to Mondo's forehead. It wasn't samey or superfluous to him, though it was always the unchanging spot, above his right eyebrow as far as Mondo was aware, and it was always the unchanging way, barely breathed on as not to wake him completely and who knew, maybe also because Kiyotaka felt no need to be completely awake and anticipating when he was with him.

Getting up was an annoyance, but finding the lights on and coffee prepared was a comfort.

Mondo settled leaning his elbows on the counter parting kitchen and living room, chin propped up on one hand, waiting for his mug to cool down.

Kiyotaka entered the room, adjusting his cufflinks as he did. Impressive how quickly he was up and ready, eyes attentive and stinging as always, his outfit only lacking a tie and a jacket.

Kiyotaka deserved to be finally shelled out of his uniform, the damned white thing that made his misery visible to the public. The memory from high school would always stick with Mondo; he had thrown his jacket around Kiyotaka's shoulders to stop him from shivering in the December air, Kiyotaka's baffled expression had looked up to him and for a second, Mondo realized that every single one of his actions mattered, that they were interpreted and appreciated at his kindness, that he didn't have to smear it to unrecognizability with someone that he wasn't. Then, Kiyotaka's face had contorted, he scolded him for being so careless, that he could freeze to death, and adjusted the jacket to cover them both. It fell off as Mondo began laughing.

In his button-up and suit pants, Kiyotaka looked professional, demonstrating that he was capable of changing the path of the world. Kiyotaka sought honor, to be featured on the front pages again, in headlines that would not be reminders of the dark tone of his name. His face would appear in the news every evening, his signature would sit right under laws, he would be known by everyone in the country, in a clearer light.

Mondo knew that the spotlight would never gleam on him. He would stand at the side, in the unlit part of the television studio, out of the focus of the cameras' lenses, watching Kiyotaka work his intelligence, passion and power. And Mondo was content with that. He would stand at the side, giving a thumbs-up and the man who loved him would see it in the corner of his eye.

Despite his grand ambitions, Kiyotaka never relativized.

To tell the truth, what first motivated Mondo to choose a carpenter's career was that he found himself to be useless for anything different. College was as far to him as the sun was to the earth, and in doubt that he could make it out of high school alive and with a graduation certificate, craftsmanship seemed like the only option that prevented him from dying on the streets.

For Kiyotaka, Mondo was proof that what he believed in was something real. For Kiyotaka, effort was worthier than genius, hard work more valuable than gifted talent. As a carpenter, Mondo went from nothing to at least a little, putting his mind and body into his work so that he came home from bare-handed creation, sweaty and covered in sawdust; work in all its honesty.

Kiyotaka certainly had let him know and still let him know with pride and tears. And seeing him cry convinced Mondo that his future held importance. It did not reorder the lives of everyone on the planet, but it cast a light into Kiyotaka's and Mondo's. Kiyotaka was worth it. Mondo himself was worth it.

They bettered each other and for that, they would eternally show their gratitude in all the love they could provide.

"Hey, Taka?" "Yes?" He spun around to him, the colors of the sunrise enwrapping him in softness and warmth. "Just wanna tell you. I like me better when I'm with you."

Kiyotaka wrinkled his forehead. "Excuse me?"

Mondo groaned and buried his face into his palm. "I tried to... 'flirt'" He drew quotation marks in the air. "like you do, but I just completely suck at it," he pouted. "When have I 'flirted'" Kiyotaka mirrored his gesture. "with you?"

"Like, not 'flirt' but," Mondo threw his hand up in helplessness. "All the times you told me how great I was and how I earn to be loved and so on?" Far out of Mondo's control, blush spread onto his cheeks and pushed the frustration off his face as he put Kiyotaka's words into voice. "I was simply telling the truth," Taka plainly responded. "Me too!" Mondo exclaimed. "You just make it sound way better than me!"

A smile touched Kiyotaka's lips. He walked over and took Mondo's face into his hands. "There has always been greatness inside you, Mondo," he said. "All I did was show you."  
For a moment, Mondo could do nothing but stammer. Heat rose into his head, melting any thoughts of replies in his brain. Kiyotaka stayed smiling and watched the flustered mess in front of him with a twinkle of delight in his eyes.

Mondo sighed, face not any less warm, and surrendered into Taka's hold. "Shit, it's too damn early," he mumbled and cupped his boyfriend's cheeks to pull him closer. Kiyotaka was satisfied with a simple kiss as an answer.


End file.
